


Trick and Treat

by QueenHimiko



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 01:16:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5111066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenHimiko/pseuds/QueenHimiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lina experiences a fright at the Harvest Festival, Gourry finds an interesting way to comfort her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick and Treat

**Author's Note:**

> I do no own "The Slayers," I just play in the sandbox.

Lina and Gourry were drawn to the bonfire like moths. The season was unusually chilly and already people were talking about how brutal that winter was sure to be. In the back of her mind Lina wondered if she and Gourry were going to need to rent a cabin to hibernate in, but for now she was mostly focused on enjoying the harvest festival. The sun was low in the sky and scarecrows decorated the streets and already children were dressed in masks and running from door to door demanding treats.

“You want some cider?” Gourry asked as they saw a kiosk up ahead. “My treat.”

“Love some, thanks!” she said.

After they armed themselves with steaming mugs they took seats around the bonfire where a great deal of townspeople were congregating. “Excellent! Looks like they’re going to tell some ghost stories!” Lina observed.

“I don’t know why you get so excited.” He said, “It’s not as if you ever get scared.”

The memory of Lina clinging to him in fear after being attacked by a slug rose through his mind, along with the imprint of how good it had been to feel her in his arms. Usually he admired and appreciated her bravery. The world would have ended five times by now if it weren’t for her. But would it really be so terrible if she cuddled next to him in fear while hearing tales of terror around a bonfire like most women would?

“Shh!” she said as a woman started talking.

“Beware!” the storyteller started, and Gourry saw Lina lean forward in interest, clinging to every raspy word that she enunciated. “And watch your back! For to this day Namekugi slithers through this town, looking for new victims!”

Whispers of ‘Namekugi!’ rang through the bonfire, and Gourry wondered if he should be familiar with the name. He glanced at Lina, but it didn’t seem to ring any bells with her. After netting the most positive effect from her proclamation, the storyteller continued, “It all started twenty years ago, when a reckless farmer and sorceress named Gina wanted to rid her crops of the pestilence of slugs!”

Lina sat up a little straighter, splashing cider over herself as her grip on the cup tightened while she paled slightly. Gourry smiled a little as he wondered if the Harvest Festival this year actually might just squeeze some real fear from her as the storyteller continued, “Gina had expected a robust harvest that year. But her beautiful red tomatoes were devoured by the slugs! And her leafy green lettuce was drowned in a trail of slime!”

Lina clutched her stomach and set her cup down and wrapped her arms around herself as she gulped. It was a mark of just how unsettled she was that when Gourry put a hand on her knee she put hers over his and grasped it tightly. Feeling warmer Gourry tried to keep from smiling as the narrator continued, “Her anger stoked, Gina ran to her spell book and found a spell to destroy all of the slugs in the world! But she let her emotions get the better of her and in her anger she miscast the spell, and instead of destroying all of the slugs, she instead created Namekugi!”

Lina started shaking. Gourry wondered if he should put an arm around her shoulder. “Namekugi was the slug’s savior! As soon as he was born, he wrapped Gina in his tiny arms and pulled her close to his sticky, slimy belly, and covered her in slime as he slithered to his home, a deep underground nest filled with his children, whom he fed her to.”

By now the color was gone from Lina’s face. Gourry grinned and put an arm around her shoulder and she cuddled up to him nicely. “Beware! Namekugi still wanders this earth, seeking new victims to feed and devour! You never know where he will appear!”

Suddenly Gourry sensed someone approach them from behind, and the old woman pointed, “Namekugi!”

Lina shrieked as she turned around and saw a giant slug. Gourry felt his heart thud as she threw herself into his arms. She seldom let her guard down, and it was nice to think that she saw him as someone she could turn to when she was feeling distressed. He wrapped his arms around her comfortingly as she clung to him while he looked down and noticed the feet sticking out of the bottom of the slug’s costume. He reached forward and pulled the hood off the slugman’s face, “Nice job, beat it.”

He returned his arm to Lina who was still clinging to him in fright, “It was just someone in costume, Lina.” He said.

Cautiously she looked behind her, but instead of calming down she started screaming! Gourry was baffled until he looked around and saw a gang of walking slugs. It took him a moment to realize that a group of children dressed as slugs were walking through town. In fact, it seemed that there was an unusually high amount of people dressed in slug costumes. “Hey, why don’t we get you into the inn?” He suggested.

“Just get me away from these slugs!” she yelled.

She buried her face in his chest, and Gourry felt his heart skip a beat. Swiftly he navigated her through the streets, noticing that the city was decorated with slug ornaments. He shook his head in bemusement and finally made it to a hotel. It looked like a good place, and most importantly it would get them out of the street. He steered her in.

She lifted her head and shrieked when she saw a fish bowl filled with slugs on the desk, and buried her face back into his chest. Gourry silently cursed, wondering if he would have to take her back outside. “Do you have any rooms without slugs?” he asked the receptionist.

“Only the honeymoon suite.” He replied.

“We’ll take it. And one for me.” He said.

“No!” Lina protested as she clawed at his shirt, anchoring herself to him, “You can’t leave me alone when there are slugs outside!”

Gourry started to wonder if he was dreaming. If so, he hoped that nothing would wake him up, “We’ll take the honeymoon suite then.”

Gourry didn’t bother to haggle as he wrote his name on the register and gave the receptionist some money in exchange for the keys. Lina clung to him desperately the whole time. Finally the receptionist gave them the directions to their room and Gourry did his best to keep his arousal in check while he got Lina to the room.

Staying calm was difficult. She was wrapped around him tightly, her head buried in his chest and her scent dazzling his nostrils. She smelled amazing, and it felt so good to have her in his arms! And, of all places, they were heading to the honeymoon suite! Images of a large, king sized beds draped in warm red colors with a tray on which a bottle of bubbly sat rose through his mind, along with laying Lina on the smooth, satin sheets and drowning her fears under the weight of intense erotic pleasure.

They reached the stairs. Lina had calmed down a little bit and daringly broke away from him to grab the handrail. She screamed as she realized it was covered in slug slime. Gourry shook his head as she removed her gloves and tossed them on the floor. What a strange village. Then his thoughts were diverted to other matters as she wrapped her arms around his waist, and he focused on making it up the stairs, trying not to think about how close her hands were to cupping his butt.

They topped the stairs, and Gourry found the door and opened it, taking Lina into a dimly lit room with a huge bed. He closed the door behind him and exhaled. Lina was scared out of her wits. He was painfully aroused. They were in a hotel room specifically designed for sexual encounters. It was going to be a long night!

“Are the slugs gone?” she asked as she kept her face buried in his chest and he prayed that she continued to be unaware of the tightness of his trousers.

Gourry scanned the room, “Yes.” He said, even as his heart rate accelerated as he realized he had entirely new problem. Lina untangled herself from him and took a breath, thankfully not noticing that he was staring at the image of a gallant young knight passionately entwined with a beautiful damsel. Neither were wearing any clothing and were entwined in a position that Gourry had only fantasized about being in with Lina.

Lina removed her mantle and let it fall to the floor as she walked to the bed and sat on it, still shaking from head to toe, even as she started to remove her boots. Gourry wanted to comfort her. But the desire to lay her down and practice the position that the knight and damsel were engaging in was so strong that he worried about ending the evening with a fireball. But she looked so vulnerable…

He took a deep breath. He could control himself. He sat beside her and wrapped an arm around her. She cuddled closer to him and he inhaled and hoped fervently that she wouldn’t look at his pants. He looked at the wall and his breath hitched as his eyes took in a marble statue depicting a god and goddess in a rather explicit position. He looked down at the carpet and felt his skin boil. It was printed with images of couples in different sexual positions. The missionary. The Cowgirl. Stairway to Heaven. Doggy Style. The Hot Seat. The Face Off. The Happy Landing.

In an instant Gourry realized that he was in mortal peril. This room was a horrendous affront to Lina’s maidenly innocence. He was aroused and surprised that she hadn’t noticed yet. Yet. It was only a matter of time before she noticed. And then he would be dead.

He stole a glance at her, and saw that she was staring straight at the statue, a blush creeping up on her face.

That was it. He was dead. It would only be a matter of minutes before Lina exploded in a blaze of fury over her stolen innocence. Realizing that since he was already staring death in the face he didn’t have much to lose, he decided to candidly state, “Looks like fun, doesn’t it?”

Lina reddened and sputtered, “Wh-at?”

He glanced at the statue, fully knowing that he was on the path to becoming warm and crispy, “What they’re doing. Looks like fun.”

She blinked. He held his breath. Finally she said in a quiet voice, “You want to do that with me?”

Gourry took a deep breath. Was that hope in her voice? Or was he about to become really, really dead? Well, he’d gotten this far. “Well yeah.” He said as he squeezed her shoulder, “Have for a while, to be honest.”

He braced himself. She climbed into his lap and put her hands on his shoulders. He was prepared to feel her hands around his neck, and was pleasantly surprised when she pressed her lips to his instead. Warmth spread through his body as it occurred to him that he might just live to see dawn, and that he might even just manage to do it with Lina in his arms.

Carefully he wrapped his arms around her and held her to him as she braced her hands on his shoulders. They still trembled from the fright she had experienced, or he realized, perhaps nervousness over her newfound daring. He stroked her hair, enjoying its softness as he hoped that his touch would calm her worries. Strangely, his started to build.

Her hands trailed down his arms as the kiss became heavier. While his arousal soared, so did a niggling fear. She had always been so phobic about anything romantic and sexual. And now they were moving so fast! What if this was just a convenient outlet for her to displace her feelings of fear and vulnerability? He tried to brush the doubts away, but when Lina’s hands continued to trail south and she reached the hem of his shirt and shoved her hands under it and her fingers brushed his bare chest he broke away, gasping, “Lina!”

A gleam formed in her eyes, and Gourry put his hands on her arms, “Wait.” He said.

A look a fear flitted across her face. “You don’t like it?”

He shook his head as he replied in a strangled voice, “No!”

“Then what’s the problem?” she asked.

“I need to know that you aren’t going to regret this tomorrow.” He said as he reached a hand to gently stroke her cheek. “I need to know this isn’t some reckless decision you’ll regret.”

“When have you ever known me to regret my decisions?” she asked.

“Never.” He said, “But this means a lot to me. I mean, you mean a lot to me. I love you, and…”

She kissed him tenderly, and his fears that this was just some meaningless lark melted under the feelings she managed to convey through her mouth as she pressed herself closer to him. She pulled away and whispered in his ear, “I love you, too.”

And then she started to nuzzle at his neck. He moaned in delight, briefly squeezing her more tightly before his hands reached up to cup her breasts. She gasped, and he closed his hands around them, massaging them through her shirt, gasping with delight over the feel of their slight weight in his hands, grinning with satisfaction as Lina’s face contorted in pleasure as her breathing hitched.

He reached behind her to undo her bandeau, letting it fall to the ground as he undid her shirt, leaving her in her yellow top. Fortunately he had studied how to get her out of her clothing enough to know to pull down at the straps, and soon her breasts were exposed. He wasted no time in doing what he had only fantasized of until that moment, putting his mouth over a nipple and teasing it with his tongue while his other hand massaged her other breast.

Lina made a high pitched keening noise as she pressed herself closer to him, wrapping her arms around him more tightly. He moved his free hand down her back to cup her butt, encouraging her to grind against him, reminding him painfully of his arousal. He hissed, squeezing her breast as he pulled his mouth away, closing his eyes as he struggled to contain his emotions.

She took the opportunity to put her hands back on the hem of his shirt, lifting it up and over his head, before returning to trail her fingers across his sculpted chest. With a sigh he shifted, and suddenly they were lying pressed together on their sides on the bed. He kissed her gently as their hands roamed over each others’ bodies as they made quick work of removing the rest of their clothing.

Every inch of him ached with want as he held her nude body to his. Carefully he coaxed her leg over his hip. While it was a more difficult position to achieve, something felt right about making love side by side for their first time. After all, they had spent years fighting side by side, protecting and defending each other. It seemed a natural next step. His nervous excitement spurred him to rush things, but he took a deep breath, forcing himself to focus on his sense of touch as he guided himself into her, keeping his eyes open so he could watch the look on her face, drinking in the way her eyes widened and her mouth parted under the eruption of pleasure she felt as he entered her.

He had to close his eyes. It all felt too good. The sensation of being joined, combined with the thrill of watching her, was driving him quickly to the edge. He needed to get a grip on himself least he finish before they’d really begun. Lina sighed with delight as she got used to the feel of him, curling her leg over his hip, bringing him deeper into her. He took a deep, anchoring breath, gathering his bearings as she pulsed around him. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, enjoying the closeness this position afforded, even if it meant he couldn’t go as deep into her as he would like. But then, they’d have plenty of time to try that later. Finally secure that he wasn’t going to come then and there, he started to grind against her.

He cupped the back of her head, maneuvering her mouth towards his again so he could kiss her as she traced her hand down his spine. His breath hitched, he wasn’t going to keep this up for much longer. She pulled away to moan as she squeezed his arm and started to grind against him harder, her face set in a determined manner, like someone running for the prize. He realized that he must have been hitting a good spot. He closed his eyes and summoned every ounce of self-control he had to keep himself from coming so she could get there first.

Her hand moved down again so she was cupping his butt, forcing him deeper into her. She gave a throaty moan as stars flashed before his eyes, and suddenly he knew the battle was lost. He kissed her deeply as he came hard, reaching a hand to gently caress her spine as he pulled away from the kiss and opened his eyes. She looked so lovely, with her face slightly flushed and with hunger for him still burning in her eyes.

“Well, what now?” she asked with a sultriness in her tone he’d never heard before.

He smiled, “Well, I guess we could try some of these other positions.”

She smirked, “You going to be up for that?”

He shrugged, “Give me a few minutes.” Her eyebrows raised, and he coaxed her onto her back, “While you’re waiting I’ll just do this.” He said, pausing between words to plant kisses down her stomach.

“Gourry!” she cried as she arched into him, begging with her body for more as he gently caressed her hips while trailing kisses along her lower abdomen, feeling rather smug as she started to thrash wildly in the bed, his kisses wresting moans of pleasure from her throat. He moved further south, parting her lower lips, grinning as he saw their mingled fluids. He noticed that she was watching him, her face flushed, and mouth drawn in confusion. “What are you…?” she started.

He leaned down and started to circle her clit with his tongue. She made an arch with her back, wailing in pleasure as he continued to tease her. “Oh my…oh my…” she cried, and then soon she was screaming as she contorted wildly. He grinned in satisfaction as he moved back up her body to hold her as she came down, planting a kiss on the top of her head.

They sat in silence for a moment. Gourry relished in holding her so intimately after waiting for her for years. How quickly it had all changed was mind blowing. He needed a moment to let it sink it.

“So, which one should we try now?”

“Hm. Well, that one looks interesting.”

“Um, I don’t think that one is even physically possible.”

“Well, there’s only one way to find out, isn’t there?”

* * *

Amelia grabbed another handful of popcorn and stuffed it in her mouth as she brought the telescope to her eye let out a low whistle. Gourry sure had some remarkable stamina! Either that or he was making up for lost time.

“Princess Amelia!” The Mayor said, causing Amelia to topple from the tree. She dusted herself off with her usual bravado.

“Ah, yes, well done! Here’s the money, see that it is distributed fairly among the townspeople.” She said as she handed him a bag of coins. It might not be the most conventional use of funds, but the town was in desperate need of money, and there was certainly no harm in providing financial incentives for the townspeople to dress as slugs for one night in honor of some slug monster she’d made up.

“Thank you, Princess!” the Mayor said as he blinked tears of joy from his eyes and ran back into town.

Amelia sighed happily. She had helped revitalize a town and seen that two allies of justice finally got in bed together. All in a day’s work for a Seyruun princess!

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to do a Slayers fic in honor of Halloween, my favorite holiday, for awhile now. I started working on this two or three years ago, but quickly realized there was no way I'd finish it in time for Halloween. I kept putting it off, finally started working on it again this year and made some headway, but still did not think I would get it done in time for Halloween. But then I saw the Slayers Halloween Challenge on Tumblr, realized it almost fits one of the prompts, and carved every single inch of free time last weekend that I could to get this finished in time for Halloween 2015. So I hope you enjoy, and have a Happy Halloween!


End file.
